3rd Missouri Volunteer Cavalry
The 3rd Missouri Cavalry was a cavalry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War principally in Missouri and Arkansas. Service Timeline :* Duty in Southeast Missouri and District of Rolla, Missouri till December 1862, under Prentiss and McNeil. Action near Hallsviile, Missouri :* December 27, 1861: Battle of Mount Zion Church :* December 28, 1861: Inman's Hollow :* July 7, 1862: (Companies "B," "D," "G," "H"). Mountain Store, Big Piney :* July 25-2~, 1862: (Companies "E," "F"). Scout and skirmish in Sinking Creek :* August 4–11, 1862: (Detachment) Salem :* August 9, 1862: Wayman's Mills and Spring Creek :* August 23, 1862: Scout from Salem to Current River :* August 24–28, 1862: (Company "E"). Beaver Creek, Texas County :* November 24, 1862: Expedition from Rolla to Ozark Mountains :* November 30-December 6, 1862: (Companies "A," "B") Ozark :* December 2, 1862: (Companies "A," "B") Wood's Creek :* January 11, 1863: Harteville, Wood's Fork :* January 11, 1863: Batesville, Arkansas :* February 4, 1863: Operations against Marmaduke :* April 17-May 2, 1863: Castor River, near Bloomfield :* April 29, 1863: Bloomfield :* April 30, 1863: Coal Bluff, St. Francis River, :* April 30-May 1, 1863: Expedition against Little Rock, Arkansas :* July 1-September 10, 1863: Moved from Wittsburg to Clarendon :* August 1–8, 1863: Near Bayou Metoe :* August 26, 1863: Bayou Metoe (or Reed's Bridge) :* August 27, 1863: Advance on Little Rock :* September 1–10, 1863: Bayou Fourche and capture of Little Rock :* September 10, 1863: Brownsville :* September 16, 1863: At Jacksonport, Arkansas :* November 1863 to March 1864. Affair at Jackeonport :* November 21, 1863: (Company "E"). Reconnoissance from Little Rock :* December 5–13, 1863: Jacksonport :* December 23, 1863: Scouts from Brownsville :* January 17–19, 1864: Hot Springs :* February 4, 1864: Steele's Expedition to Camden :* March 23-May 3, 1864: Elkins' Ferry, Little Missouri River, :* April 3–4, 1864: Mark's Mills :* April 5, 1864: Little Missouri River :* April 6, 1864: Prairie D'Ann :* April 9–12, 1864: Camden :* April 15, 16, 18 and 24, 1864: Mt. Elba Ferry :* April 26, 1864: Princeton :* April 29, 1864: Operations against Shelby north of Arkansas River, :* May 18–31, 1864: At Little Rock till June, 1865. Benton Road, near Little Rock, :* July 19, 1864: Benton :* July 25, 1864: (Company "C"). Scatterville :* July 28, 1864: (Detachment). Expedition from Little Rock to Little Red River :* August 6–16, 1864: At Tannery, near Little Rock, :* September 2, 1864: (Detachment). Expedition Little Rock to Fort Smith :* September 25-October 13, 1864: (Detachment). Reconnoissance from Little Rock toward Monticello and Mt. Elba :* October 4–11, 1864: Reconnoissance from Little Rock to Princeton :* October 19–23, 1864: Princeton :* October 23, 1864: Expedition from Little Rock to Saline River :* November 17–18, 1864: (Detachment). Expedition from Little Rock to Benton :* November 27–30, 1864: (Detachment). : Mustered out June 14, 1865: (Company "M" at Headquarters Department of Missouri, St. Louis, Missouri, November 1862 to June 1863.) Casualties Regiment lost during service 3 Officers and 37 Enlisted men killed and mortally wounded: 1 Officer and 172 Enlisted men by disease. Total 213. Regimental Organization The Third Missouri Cavalry was recruited and organized at Palmyra, Missouri under the lead of John M. Glover. Recruitment commenced on June 1, 1861. A majority of men came from Illinois and perhaps should be a credit of that state. Headquarters The Commander of the Regiment was Colonel John Montgomery Glover from August 5, 1861 through March 13, 1864. Company A Commander: Captain James Howland Executive Officer: 1st Lieutenant B. Triplett Company B Commander: Captain John Yates Executive Officer: 1st Lieutenant John Agnew This company was formed from Missouri men from Marion and Knox Counties. Company C Commander: Captain Thomas G. Black Company C was comprised by a majority of Illinois men. Company C sustained a greater percentage of losses compared with the other companies of the Regiment. Company D Commander: Captain John H. Reed Company D was composed of equal numbers of Missouri and Illinois men. Company E Commander: Captain George D. Bradway Executive Officer: 1st Lieutenant Joseph Biggerstaff 2nd Lieutenant Nelson Young Company F Commander: Captain James Call Executive Officer: 1st Lieutenant Francis Wilcox Company G Commander: Captain Willcox Executive Officer: 2nd Lieutenant George Felt Company H Commander: Captain A. N. Graham Executive Officer: 1st Lieutenant S. Graham Company I Commander: Captain John A. Lennon Executive Officer: 1st Lieutenant John Avery 2nd Lieutenant Alexander Lacy See also * Missouri Civil War Union units * Missouri in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Petty, A. W. M. A History of the Third Missouri Cavalry: From its Organization at Palmyra, Missouri, 1861 up to November sixth, 1864 (Little Rock: J. Wm. Demby), 1865. Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Missouri Union Civil War regiments